general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Deadrise/Issue 3
This is the third issue of Volume One: The Beginning of The End. ---- A well-built man with a grey jacket and strong cheekbones approached the car. Rob rolled down his window. "Howdy, partner." he said, reaching his hand through the window, expecting a handshake. "Hello." Rob said, not accepting it. Corey reached over, and shook his hand. "I'm Corey, that's Rob. Sorry, he's had a bad day." Corey explained. "That's alright, no hard feelings. I'm Floyd, Floyd Gibson. I lead a group of people settled here at this very grocery store. You're welcome to join us if you'd like, we could use some helping hands." Floyd smiled kindly. "Sure, I'm up for it. Rob, let's go." Corey gave him a convincing look. "Fine." Rob grumbled. "All right, just follow me." Floyd said, waving the two to him. Corey and Rob followed after, looking up on the roof at the guards. They were seen talking quietly to each other, while taking a few glances at Rob and Corey. They both understood they were talking about them. Upon entering the store, they were greeted by a guard. "These the new people?" he asked. "Yes, please, everyone, welcome Rob and Corey!" Floyd told his group. Several people turned around. Some waved, others came to say hello personally. "Wow, your people are really nice, I gotta say." Corey said to Floyd. "Yes, we tend to try to keep the mood light here, despite what's going on outside. Now, please let me show you around." ---- Later that evening Rob, Corey, Floyd and a couple other guards sat around a firepit at the back of the grocery store. "Ain't the night sky beautiful, Jake?" a lady said to her son. "Yes, look at all these stars!" Jake said enthusiastically. "It's getting kinda late, Linda, you should probably get your son to bed." said the guard who they met at the door. "Yeah, you're right, Shaun. Let's go Jake." Linda took his hand, and they walked into the store. Now sitting around the firepit was Rob, Corey, Shaun, Floyd, and Shaun. "So... how'd you find out?" Rob asked Floyd. Floyd gave him a questioning look. "How it started." Rob clarified. "It was all over the news. A god damn cluster. They told us to stay away from anyone who might have been exposed. We ran into a couple of 'em on the way here. We quickly found out you gotta get their head, though. Heart or anything else won't work." Floyd explained. "Yeah. That's how it works in zombie movies too." Corey said. Floyd looked at him. "Sure enough, but remember, we cannot only take reference to zombie movies. It can be a huge difference for all we know." Corey shrugged. "What about you? How'd you find out?" Shaun asked Rob. Rob exhaled and closed his eyes for a second. "We were on a camping trip, Corey and I. There was another friend of us there too, Travis. He went to take a piss in the woods, and he got bit on the way. I didn't find out before an hour later that he was gone... so when we found him, he was weak and dying. We brought him back, but, we couldn't heal him... Corey was forced to kill him." Rob explained. "I'm very sorry." Floyd sympathised. "Well that's a nice car you got there, friend." Floyd said, to change the subject. "Yeah... before this, I worked as a car salesman. My boss, Jeremy Tucker, hated me though. I think it may have been some people around the office who spread false rumors." Corey smiled, as Rob had finally become comfortable around the new people and gotten a little over the recent deaths of his family. "Well, I reckon we should all get to bed. Tomorrow we got work to do." Floyd said, while standing up. "What kinda work?" Rob asked. "There's some zombies lurking around from time to time, guess that would be good training for you to get some kills on 'em," Floyd said with a smirk. "Also there's some hammering work needed to be done, if it's nice and quiet outside. Now let's all get some sleep." ---- The next morning Rob woke up with a light kick in the leg. "Hey, wake up," a distant voice said. As Rob slowly woke up, he saw it was just Shaun. "Floyd wants to talk to you and your friend." Shaun walked away, as Rob stood up from his bed, which was basically just a blanket on the floor, and walked over to the back yard. "Ah, there he is." Floyd exclaimed. Corey turned around. "What's going on?" Rob asked. "We're gonna do some zombie killing, just like he said yesterday." Corey said, giving Rob a rusty crowbar. Corey still had his axe to use. Floyd used a large hunting knife. "Shaun is gonna watch the place while we secure the perimeter. Alright, follow me, boys." Floyd said, before opening the gate to the outside area. "Alright, there's a good one," Floyd pointed at a lone zombie roaming around. "Like I said yesterday, you gotta destroy their brain. Nothing else on their body matters if you're gonna kill 'em. Alright, Rob, you take him out." Floyd said, giving Rob an expecting look. Rob walked over to the zombie who quickly noticed him, and went after him. Rob raised his crowbar, waited for the right moment, and stabbed it right in the eyeball, through its skull all the way to the brain. The zombie fell over, lifeless. "Good job, you got a hang of this. You've done this before?" Floyd applauded. Rob instantly got flashbacks of him killing his reanimated daughter again. Rob frowned and nodded. "Alright, good. This will be easy then. I reckon you can do it too, Corey?" Floyd asked Corey. Corey nodded as well. "Cool, I'll go over that direction, you two can take care of this area." Floyd pointed at the dusk forest-like area he were going to, before walking away. "Hey, shall we begin?" Corey asked Rob. "Yeah, let's do it." Rob said, a little distracted. The two started finishing off zombies, and by the end of the hour, they were both done with the outside area. Soon after, Floyd came out of the forest, all bloody. "Man, might have to wash these clothes after." Floyd laughed, before being interrupted by Linda. "Floyd!" she shouted. Floyd turned around. "Someone stole from the food supply, now there's barely any food left!" Credits *Robert Erickson *Corey Peterson *Floyd Gibson *Shaun *Linda *Jake *Travis Carter (Mentioned) *Jeremy Tucker (Mentioned) Deaths *None Trivia *First appearance of Floyd Gibson. *First appearance of Shaun. *First appearance of Linda. *First appearance of Jake. Previous Issue: Issue 2 Next Issue: Issue 4 Category:Deadrise Category:Deadrise Issues Category:Issues Category:Razor